


Border

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [71]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam makes the split second decision to explore the neighbor's farm.  What he doesn't expect is the little boy already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border

Liam loved to run. Not really run in the athletic sense, although that was fun too, but run more like wander. Like, he would spend his day speeding from one end of the farm to the other, always trying to go faster. He was a seven year old boy, for crying out loud; he had a lot of energy.

Ever since he could remember, Liam and his sisters had spent the summer with their Uncle Tom and Aunt Donna at their farm. There were cousins, two of them, girls named Elizabeth and Beatrice, who were around Ruth and Nicola's ages. Liam, of course, was usually left to play on his own, so he spend the days outside. He could go anywhere he wanted but he knew never to go over the fence to his neighbor's yard, though, because the property was huge and he could easily get lost. Plus, he didn't know the neighbors.

It was pretty early in the morning when Liam left the house. It was already mid-July and he was getting bored of seeing the same things _every_ day so he a quick decision to slip under the rickety fence separating the properties, checking behind him to make sure no one saw. It couldn't be that big of a deal, he reasoned; he just wanted a change of scenery. He didn't have to walk far before he came across another little boy, sitting with his back to a tree with a pad of paper and crayons and various action figures, all of which Liam recognized immediately.

"Hi," he got the other boy's attention. Startled, the boy looked up at Liam with wide, gold eyes. His hair was almost black and hung low on his tan forehead.

"Hi," the boy mumbled quietly.

"I'm Liam," he sat down under the tree. "What's your name?"

"Zayn," he answered. He seemed incredibly shy and almost uncomfortable talking to Liam, who just wanted a friend. Liam had always been good at dealing with shy people in his class, though, so he just smiled brightly and tried to engage Zayn and make him open up.

"How old are you Zayn? I'm seven."

"Eight."

"Do you live here?"

"No."

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothin'"

This was going to be harder than Liam thought. No matter what he said, Zayn would only respond with a word or two, but Liam wasn't going to give up. Zayn seemed so nice; they just _had_ to be friends.

"Who's you're favorite superhero?" He nodded at the numerous action figures surrounding the boy.

Zayn's eyes lit up at this question as he picked up one of the plastic figures and held it lit for Liam to see.

"The Hulk. Or Batman, but the Hulk is the coolest. He's super strong!"

Liam smiled and took the Hulk out of Zayn's hand. This one was definitely more used than the others, meaning that Zayn played with it the most. "Superman's my favorite. I want to save people like him," Liam said. "Do you have any comic books?"

"My mum used to read them to me before I went to bed every night. I don't have any of them here with me though," Zayn said sadly.

"I have mine!" Liam said excitedly. "We can read them together! I'm learning how to read so we can take turns!"

Zayn's smile grew. "That sounds like fun! You should bring them tomorrow and we can read them." Liam agreed and stood up to cross the fence back to his aunt and uncle's farm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zayn," he waved to the other boy as he walked back the way he came.

"Bye Liam!" Zayn called after him. "I'll miss you!" Liam sprinted the rest of the way back to the house just in time for lunch.

"Auntie Donna," he asked, "Did you know there's another boy next door? I saw him this morning!"

His aunt hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes, he's staying with his grandparents for a bit, I believe. His mother just died, poor thing, and they're his only family apart from his dad."

"So will he be there all summer? I think we should be friends."

"I don't know, honey," she admitted. "But we can certainly go and say hello sometime. How's that sound?"

Liam nodded enthusiastically as he finished his sandwich. He and Zayn were going to be best friends, he decided. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
